


i'll be there for you

by likeuwuahh



Series: fluff is good for the heart [5]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: the five times nayeon holds dahyun's hand and the one time dahyun holds nayeon's
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: fluff is good for the heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242470
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	i'll be there for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nayeonsfeet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nayeonsfeet/gifts).



> for nayeonsfeet, love u <3
> 
> this is also completely unedited

_ the first time _

nayeon’s friends are spending their friday evening together at her place for dinner after their work. her apartment is tiny yet accommodating enough for them all. the atmosphere is as always; light-hearted and filled with amusement. it’s jam-packed with a lot of work stories, events that had conspired during the week.

“does anyone want anything to drink?” nayeon calls for their attention as she gets up.

“maybe a few bottles of coke should be good. we’ll share.” jeongyeon answers. “do you need a hand?”

“should be fine. unless you hear glass breaking.” nayeon laughs as she walks off, pulling out four bottles of coke from her fridge. her phone buzzes, a work-related email. she holds the bottles in her left hand, phone in the other as she skims through.

when she places the drinks on the table and puts her phone away, eight pair of eyes are on her, pure amazement plastered on their faces.

“just how big are your hands?” sana exclaims, reaching for nayeon’s hand to measure. the difference is a little bit more than she expects. “i can’t believe you can hold so many things in one hand. how unfair.”

on the side, everyone raises their hands, trying to distinguish who has smaller hands. then, jihyo cackles from the end of the couch as tzuyu measures her hand with dahyun’s.

“nayeonnie, come here. let’s measure your hand and dahyun’s.” jihyo suggests, clearly already knowing the outcome.

“nooo!” dahyun whines and tries to get out of it. but she can’t escape jihyo.

as soon as they line up their hands, the girls all erupt into laughter. all of dahyun’s fingers can fit around nayeon’s thumb. nayeon looks at dahyun, who’s now flushed from embarrassment. she thinks it’s cute though. she intertwines their hands together and squeezes lightly, reassuring.

“oh my god, this reminds me of something that happened to one of the tenants in my apartment complex.” chaeyoung shifts the conversation to another topic, attention off dahyun.

(this is where nayeon fails to realise that she’s forgotten to let go of dahyun’s hand - not that she minds)

_ the second time _

“you know, i’d say that out of us all, mina and dahyun are probably the least clumsy. i swear i’ve never seen them trip over anything. on the contrary, they’re probably the ones to catch us before we fall.” momo grumbles as the four of them walk together.

mina chuckles beside momo as she hears the claim. “i just look at where i’m walking. just like you’re about to walk into a puddle right now.”

“ah!” momo squeals as her shoe is immersed in the cold water. “a warning would’ve been nice mitang. now i know that you’re pure evil.”

nayeon smiles at the two, watching as momo continues to whine about her wet socks. on the other side though, dahyun is awfully quiet today and it’s a little worrying. she looks over her shoulder to observe her friend. honestly, dahyun has been more to herself lately, always quiet when they hang out. all of them assumed it was related to work but surely, it wouldn’t be on her mind for such a lengthy period of time. nayeon wants to ask and check-in on her but she also doesn’t want to put dahyun in an awkward position. just like now, again, dahyun looks dazed out, in deep thought.

the next few seconds transpire a lot like time suddenly decided to slow down. nayeon almost shouts when dahyun takes her next step, her left foot falling into a small pothole. before she falls forward, nayeon manages to catch her, holding her steady. damn momo and her jinxing. each time she says something hasn’t happened in a while, it happens.

“are you okay?” nayeon furrows her eyebrows. dahyun smiles reassuringly but nayeon isn’t buying it. she bends down, crouching beside dahyun. momo and mina rush to her aid too, hovering by yet giving enough space.

upon inspection, there isn’t much of an injury. according to mina, maybe just a sprain with dahyun’s occasional wincing. however, nayeon isn’t letting it go this time and her worry for dahyun shoots up tenfold.

“what exactly is on your mind that has you  _ this _ distracted?”

“it was just something about work.” dahyun rubs the back of her neck, avoiding eye contact.

it’s weird to nayeon though – dahyun has never lied blatantly before. she’s is taken aback for a few moments. but, in the end, nayeon drops it. not wanting to push further. if she’s comfortable, she’ll talk about it when she wants to. it seems like she wants to escape the conversation, so she grants that wish.

instead, nayeon slips her hand through dahyun’s, keeping her grounded as she limps slightly.

“you don’t have to. i’ll be fine.” dahyun tries to escape nayeon’s grasp.

“now, it’ll either be nayeon or me. you decide.” momo cuts in, offering her hand to hold.

dahyun scrunches up her nose, like she always does when she’s sulking, before succumbing to her fortune and clinging on to nayeon.

she misses out on momo mumbling  _ thought so _ under her breath.

(this is where nayeon realises nothing comes close to the feeling of security when she’s holding dahyun’s hand)

_ the third time _

there’s been a shift between nayeon and dahyun’s relationship. maybe it was all the thinking dahyun had been doing over the past few weeks. because, recently, she’s been spending a lot of time with her. in doing so, nayeon has seen so many sides of dahyun she’d never thought she’d could see before.

today, five of them have chosen to spend the day at an amusement park. from memory, nayeon recalls dahyun, momo and mina not being too fond of the rides but they’re here today, along with jeongyeon.

“do you know how cool the rollercoasters are here? i want to go on them all!” jeongyeon whoops loudly. “i’ll take momo with me.”

momo visibly pales at the mention, even if her best friend is teasing her about it. jeongyeon laughs at her reaction, apologising moments later. nayeon knows jeongyeon wouldn’t even dare to take her on any of those rides with her. she’s sure she’ll be the one to be dragged along on the rides with jeongyeon since the other three won’t be able to.

“she won’t take me, will she?” dahyun looks like she’s about to cry as she asks nayeon.

“of course not. i won’t let her.” nayeon is quick to reassure her, patting dahyun’s head. “jeongyeon’s just trying to annoy momo on purpose.”

nayeon bites back a smile as dahyun grumbles in jeongyeon’s direction, unhappy with the way jeongyeon had sounded so serious.

“alright, let’s go. we have to go from the bottom up and they have that scary swing thing.” momo points at the entrance. “i think three can fit in one, so jeongyeon, you can come with me and mina.”

jeongyeon opens her mouth in protest but is given no time to argue as momo and mina take her down to the line.

nayeon walks down with dahyun slowly, knowing that she’s nervous about the ride to the amusement park. there’s only one thing that comes to her mind to soothe her and immediately, she offers her hand for dahyun to hold.

at first dahyun looks at her in confusion, clearly unable to comprehend what nayeon is asking for. so, nayeon helps her out. she gently guides dahyun’s hand into her own, threading their fingers together. nayeon basks in the faint blush that spreads over dahyun’s cheeks, cooing over her cuteness.

“i know it seems scary, but it’ll be over before you know it.” nayeon whispers. they’re next in line now, with the other three already sitting on theirs.

momo shoots them a thumbs up as if she’s not already terrified of what’s ahead, one hand gripping the railing tightly, the other holding jeongyeon’s arm. nayeon shakes her head as she hears momo and mina squeal going up. poor jeongyeon, who can’t even block her ears because both girls are gripping onto her hands so tightly.

dahyun draws in a deep breath as they’re guided to sit on the next chair. she squeezes nayeon’s hand as they start moving quickly and nayeon lets her. once they slow down, she watches as dahyun slowly opens her eyes. they’re still travelling and they’re high above the ground but nayeon can tell that she’s a lot more settled now.

“thank you, for always helping me.” dahyun turns to look at nayeon. “somehow, you always know when i need this.” she raises their intertwined hands together.

“i’ll always be there for you, silly.” nayeon smiles, morphing into laughter when dahyun squeals at the sudden pick up of speed.

(this is where nayeon realises she’s screwed)

_ the fourth time _

winter hits the hardest where they live but it doesn’t stop nayeon from spending time doing her work in cafes. it’s warm and cozy and there’s such a nice atmosphere where she can focus on completing everything she needs to. being near the end of the year, almost everyone is busy tying the final strings to their projects and jobs. nayeon has barely seen anyone through the entirety of this month and its safe to say she misses everyone.

as if hearing her woes, her phone vibrates a heartbeat later, indicating a message from dahyun. the corner of nayeon’s lips turn upwards immediately as her eagerness skyrockets to read the message.

[hyunnie]   
_ i know you’re probably busy, but _ _   
_ _ i was wondering if we could meet _ _   
_ _ for a little bit? i feel like i’m going _ _   
_ _ to go out of my mind. _

[nayeon]   
_ of course. i’m at our usual cafe, so _ _   
_ _ you can come over whenever you’re _ _   
_ _ free. i’m sitting at the back booth as _ _   
_ _ always. looking forward to seeing you! _

[hyunnie]   
_ you’re the best nayeonnie! _

nayeon tries not to let the nickname get the best of her but the heat creeps in and she feels her heart race under the tips of her fingers.

she makes sure to finish the rest of her work before dahyun comes in, managing to just in the nick of time as she walks in. dahyun’s nose and cheeks are red, most likely from the cold. she’s not even wearing a proper jacket. nayeon grumbles about her thoughtfulness under her breath as she nears the table.

“sit here.” nayeon pats the spot next to her. dahyun complies, sliding in beside her.

the discarded jacket beside nayeon comes in handy now and she throws it over dahyun’s shoulders, making sure it’s enough to keep her warm. in the middle of the process, her hands brush across dahyun’s and nayeon gasps, ready to give hell to this girl. her hands are almost as cold as ice.

nayeon covers both of dahyun’s hands with her own, hoping to spread the warmth into hers and holding on tightly.

“seriously, what were you doing that has you like this? are you out of your mind? not even wearing a jacket or gloves.” nayeon furrows her eyebrows as she focuses on her task at hand.

“i was in a rush to see you since i got an interview request after quitting my work previously. the place that i thought wouldn’t hire me, actually reached out. thank you for having faith in me.” dahyun sheepishly explains. 

“oh my god! i’m so happy for you! i knew you could do it.” nayeon gasps, hugging dahyun tightly.

“i didn’t realise i forgot my jacket at home until i stepped out of my car here. and, i know it’s been a while since any of us met and you’d probably be trying to fill that time with work. it’s very unhealthy. so, i thought it would be better if i came in the form of a distraction.” dahyun adds, refusing to meet nayeon’s gaze.

nayeon is taken aback by dahyun’s explanation, flattered by her thoughtfulness. not used to be being the one under dahyun’s attention, she attempts to divert it.

“maybe i should get a hot chocolate for you too. it’ll help you keep warm.” nayeon suggests, not too happy with how little dahyun’s hands have warmed up. “do you want chocolate cake too? they have nice cakes here.”

“i’ll have the hot chocolate and chocolate cake and you can order the tiramisu. the coffee kick will probably help you later.” dahyun nods.

even when dahyun’s drink comes along, as well as her own dessert, nayeon doesn’t let go of her hand. claims she still needs to keep her warm and all.

(this is where nayeon realises dahyun knows her better than she expected)

_ the fifth time _

with the number of times dahyun has crossed in front of her, nayeon thinks she’s about to lose her mind. she’s been pacing back and forth for an hour already and nayeon knows her stress levels have only gone upwards, the walking not helping dahyun at all.

“dahyunnie, you need to sit. you’re going to make yourself sick walking around like that.” nayeon makes an attempt to help her out.

when she doesn’t listen, nayeon sighs heavily, moving from her spot to approach dahyun. she threads their fingers together and guides her to sit down, not letting go. if she lets go, she’s sure dahyun will get up and move again.

instead, nayeon sits with her, rubbing her thumb across dahyun’s hand to calm her down.

“i know you’re nervous about the interview and that’s okay. take in a deep breath with me.” nayeon instructs dahyun to follow, relieved when she does. “that’s good, let’s go once again.”

slowly, she feels dahyun relax a little bit. but nayeon senses there’s still a lot of anxiety lingering around.

“do you want me to come with you? i’ll drive you there. and then after, we can go out for food. how about that? i’ll wait for you in the car while you’re in there.” nayeon suggests.

as soon as the words leave her mouth, dahyun freezes, looking at nayeon in surprise. “you’d do that?”

“i thought i told you i’ll always be there for you? you forgot that already?” nayeon chuckles, making dahyun smile.

“thank you. i didn’t realise i was stressing myself out so much.” dahyun sighs, leaning her head against nayeon’s shoulder. she plays with their intertwined fingers, taking in a deep breath. nayeon feels satisfied knowing she’s calmed down a lot more.

so, all dahyun needs is for nayeon to come along with her. that’s easily solved.

later, when dahyun leaves the office where her interview is held she basically runs to nayeon as soon as she steps out. nayeon waits patiently by the door of her car, taken aback when dahyun hugs her.

“i got the job!” dahyun grins. “let me pay for lunch, okay? i owe that to you.”

“i knew you could do it. so proud of you dahyunnie.” nayeon speaks with utmost pride. “and, no. i’m still paying for lunch.”

but then dahyun pouts and pulls the puppy eyes on her and nayeon falls apart, caves in and lets her do whatever she wants.

(this is where nayeon realises she’s whipped for dahyun)

_ the first time _

“i can’t believe all of our lunches and dinners together was better than our first date. seriously, nothing went to plan. all i wanted was for it to go well but of course, that can’t happen. i’m so sorry dahyunnie.” nayeon apologises, disappointed in herself. from the moment she picked dahyun up today, everything that happened jeopardised the smooth running date that she’d planned for the two of them.

when she’d asked dahyun out a little over a week ago, nayeon had been confident in herself to organise an evening for the two of them together to enjoy. she’d been expecting a no, but when dahyun had said yes, nayeon knew she had to plan this is out perfectly and make it as enjoyable as she could to treat dahyun like she deserved.

they were meant to simply attend a special light show at the local museum, go out for dinner at a fancy restaurant and then have some dessert before returning home. but the chaos that happened instead ruined it all.

firstly, nayeon’s car stuttered to a stop in the middle of a busy road. by the time they contacted someone to tow it and catch a cab to the restaurant, it started raining. soaked to the bone, they missed out the entire light show, arriving at the restaurant instead. there, they didn’t even let the two of them inside due to their wet clothes.

now, the two of them were outside, nayeon busy sulking while dahyun watched on in amusement as she continued to rant. all of it about her failure to make this night a memorable one for dahyun.

“i didn’t think i’d have to do this.” dahyun tilts her head to the side as she looks at nayeon. “i’m so used to you being the positive one.”

nayeon watches as dahyun sits down on a bench, asking her to sit beside her. as soon as she does, dahyun reaches out immediately, tugging nayeon’s hand in her lap and weaving their fingers together. it’s different when she’s on the receiving end of this type of affection and she feels her cheeks warm up at the simple gesture.

“you listen to me. now, i know you tried hard to plan this evening and you’re claiming it’s not memorable. but, honestly, this has been an extremely enjoyable date, with the hiccups and all because i got to spend it with you. and it’s definitely memorable. i know nothing will come close to this and later, we’ll definitely be laughing at everything that conspired tonight. but i want you to know that i wouldn’t be anywhere else. the highlight of it all is you, being with you.” dahyun’s words are exactly what nayeon needs to hear. “now, i’m getting really hungry and i’m down to eat a nice greasy burger. do you want to walk with me?” she points to the fast food restaurant nearby.

nayeon laughs, nodding. dahyun stands up, not letting go of their intertwined hands. it begins to sprinkle just as they’re about to walk in.

nothing has gone to plan tonight but nayeon thinks she can give dahyun one thing, one beautiful memory to cherish in this crazy and chaotic evening. she turns dahyun around, resting her hand on her waist. slowly, nayeon pulls dahyun closer, waiting for permission. dahyun smiles and nods and that’s enough for her to close the gap between them. nayeon kisses dahyun gently, cradling her face between her palms.

(this is where nayeon realises she’s in love and she wouldn’t want to be anywhere else)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter!


End file.
